


Where True Allegiances Lie.  (Un amour de folie- original title)

by yetanothereireannach



Series: Walking On A Tightrope [1]
Category: Delphine - Fandom, cophine, cosima - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphan Black Fusion, Cosima - Freeform, DYAD, Delphine - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Love, Redemption, Truth, canonish, cophine - Freeform, kinda smutty, leda - Freeform, possible reconcilliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanothereireannach/pseuds/yetanothereireannach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the kiss in 3.08 there is a slight deviation from the original storyline. Cosima confronts Delphine at her apartment after the kiss, she is confused and wondering what the hell is going on. Delphine finally tells Cosima the truth, why she broke up with her and how she feels. Drama and some good old sexy time ensues.<br/>Part two is in progress, and definitely a part three down the pipeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where True Allegiances Lie.  (Un amour de folie- original title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever fanfic, Id really appreciate feedback and some tips if anyone has any! Im also new to tumblr and have no friends so be kind :P 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yetanothereireannach

 Delphine walks quickly to her building, pausing to check behind her before she pins in the code and enters. Arriving at her front door again she pauses before entry, verifying she has not been followed, and when finally satisfied she is alone she strides through the door and pulls off her gloves and coat in a daze. Feelings and images swim through her mind like a fog, rage, despair and hopelessness wash over her as she tries to digest the failed coup to try and seize the book, and Rachel’s sudden seizure, rendering her once again useless. Cosima’s cure, now untranslatable… Cosima… the woman she so desperately loved but who so desperately fights against her. Delphine feels exhaustion wash over her.

Unbidden, the image of pulling Cosima in close, the delectable softness of her lips jumps to the forefront of Delphine’s mind. She pushes it away and takes a deep steadying breath. Delphine needs to deal with the matters at hand but she is so weary, she walks directly into her bathroom and strips off her suit, she looks at herself in the mirror, she sees the hard set of her lips, the slight but permanent frown that is fixed between her brows. She massages between them and turns on the shower, waiting until it is piping hot, and then steps into the scalding water. The heat of the water burns her skin but she finds it soothing, feeling like it is stripping away her armour. The image of Cosima appears again and she feels the familiar yet painful ache of longing in her chest at the thought of the brunette. She feels her eyes burn and finally in the scalding water she lets herself break down.

  
     Heaving sobs wrack her body for what seems like an hour before finally the tears come to their end and Delphine steps out of the shower feeling drained and oddly empty. Now her mind is clear she can try and find a solution to this disaster that had brought almost everything down around them all.  
She wraps herself in her robe and goes to the fridge to poor herself a glass of wine, she takes the glass and bottle to the sitting room where she sits heavily upon her sofa and ruminates. Delphine is unsure how long she sits but half the wine bottle is gone and she is no closer to a possible solution, when a loud rapping startles her from her thoughts. She sets down her glass quickly and strides to the door pausing to take a fire-arm from a side table, and her thoughts run through her mind in a panic, who could have the access code necessary to get through without her being alerted??? The sharp knock comes again this time, but louder and more insistent, she walks to the door and looks at the monitor for the security camera mounted at the other side of the door. Delphine lets out a small sound of exclamation and jumps again as louder banging comes from the other side of the door. There on the other side of her door at 3:00 am is a mutinous looking Cosima, Delphine sees her raise her hand again to bang the door and feels her own temper rise, she hauls open the door, completely forgetting the gun held loosely at her side and comes face to face with a startled yet angry Cosima with her still hand mid-raised. “What do you want” Delphine says in a low harsh tone, “it is three in the morning and you have scared me half to death!!! How did you even get in?! “

  
Cosima glances down at the gun and her eyes narrow as the bounce back up to the blonds face. Cosima pushes past her uninvited into the apartment shedding her coat and scoffing “how did I get in? Delphine seriously you coulda been more original, 090384… seriously?! “. Delphine blushed “I haven’t gotten around to changing it. In any case, what it is you want Cosima?” said the blond placing the gun on the side table and striding past the brunette into the salon.

  
Cosima follows “what do I want Delphine? Seriously? What I want is a freaking explanation!!! I mean where the hell do you get off? You just show up and are the freaking director for the people who “own” me. Then you dumped me, and disappeared for weeks. I heard NOTHING from you. When you eventually resurface to act like some sort of robot for a while and then show up at Shays like some crazy possessive bitch... and to top all this off tonight you kiss me and then just shut down and freaking leave!!!!! I mean holy freaking watershed! I deserve a fucking explanation!

Delphine feels the heat rise to her chest at the truth to Cosima’s words and general frustration against the tiny woman. “You want an explanation Cosima?! An explanation for why I do the things I do? Well, fine! I will tell you. If I do not do this no one else can, or WILL keep you or your sisters safe. Topside wants you eliminated. To DYAD you are all just genetic material. They do not care if you die Cosima! The last few months have been unbearable, when I was sent to Frankfurt Rachel threatened to kill the both of us if I did not comply. She said I would be disposed of like Aldous, and you would be denied treatment. So I went, and I tried to make it work with you while I was gone, I befriended Marion and tried to establish alliances. Then you and Sarah put a pencil through Rachel’s eye and all hell broke loose. Marion sent me back to take Rachel’s place and try to redeem the situation”.  
Delphine choked back tears and approached the mirror, back turned to Cosima and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she saw herself, pale, and tired with her curls now dried and wild around her face. She pushed them to one side and turned back to Cosima, composure slipped back into place and circles the sofa as she says in a detached voice “I never asked for any of this Cosima. I did not ask to fall in love with you, I did not ask to be made Rachel’s replacement, I did not ask for life to be so complicated or for the love I have for you to be so all consuming. I am doing everything I can Cosima to keep my promise, to love all of your sisters equally. I am doing everything I can to save you all.”

  
Cosima tilts her head back and lets out a bitter laugh “you didn’t ask to fall in love with me Delphine? You didn’t ASK for any of this?! Oh come on, you were my monitor, THAT’S how you got involved with me. And I know you, you’re ambitious, you probably frikking jumped at the chance to take Rachel’s job”.  
Delphine felt such a flash of rage she had to physically restrain herself from shaking the smaller woman, but the image of Rachel sprang to her mind, her ruthlessly pushing her thumb in to the hollow that was left of her eye, literally torturing her for information to protect this furious frustrating woman before her. She felt sick with herself, overwhelmed with fatigue she regards the brunette coldly and says “So now you doubt my love for you. Bien Cosima, according to you our entire relationship was a lie was it? I have been faking it the whole time? She whispered scathingly.

  
Her voice rising suddenly Delphine shouts “ You fool! I loved you from the moment I met you, although, I will admit I had not realised it straightaway. I put up with the intrigue of DYAD to keep you safe!” Delphine had started to shout now almost to the point of hysteria “I watch you now, with that…. That… SALOPE, watch you move on from me while I, I still reach for you at night. I dream about you, cry for you, and worry for you. I risk my life to protect you and LOVE YOU ALL THE WHILE!!! I never wanted to end it! I had to! Can you not understand??! I couldn’t expose you to the risk, they will not hesitate to use you to manipulate me, or to use me to manipulate you! I had to keep you safe. They _will_ kill me when they find out how I have been playing them, and they would not hesitate to kill you! How dare you? You stupid, selfish woman question the truth of my love for you. I have given up myself for you.” she finished with a shudder “And now… now only thing left of me, the real me …is that love. But even that is killing me. Because I had to lose you, and its killing me.” At the high point of her rant Delphine had been shouting, but near the end the fight started to fade and true sadness had taken its place.

  
Cosima looked at Delphine now, truly looked at her, her blond curls that had been ironed out were again wild about her shoulders, her face was flushed, her eyes glistened and held such pain that Cosima almost reached out to pull the wounded woman into her arms. She tried to process what had happened this evening. She felt as she had in the blonde’s office, torn, as she recounted her near death experience and finally told Delphine that she had come back for her. She felt that deep ache in her chest, she remembered actually seeing the wall come down in Delphine’s eyes, and her soft “come here, come here as she captured Cosima’s face and leaned forward to claim her lips.

Cosima is confused, she had been confused ever since that kiss, when she had pulled away, her eyes searching, Delphine hurriedly apologised and gathered herself and Cosima saw those walls rise back up in an instant, a hard cold stare taking the place of the desperation and longing that had been there seconds before. Delphine declared coldly “you should have trusted me” before abruptly storming from the room leaving Cosima doubting, confused and yearning. Cosima had thought about it incessantly after, she tossed and turned on Felix’s sofa and made a feeble excuse to Shay about cancelling their plans. Finally at two am she couldn’t stand it anymore, she had worked herself up into a fury, after all who the hell did Delphine think she was? She quickly got dressed and headed to the Dyad apartments that she had passed once with Delphine before Leekie was disposed of. Arriving at the cold and sterile façade of the otherwise inconspicuous single apartment building guarded by an entry code Cosima faltered… What did she expect, that Delphine give her some answers? That she let her go and get on with her life? Once again her temper flares and she punches in the only thing she can think of, expecting an alarm to go off or people to appear any second but instead the door unlocks and she is permitted entry into the building. Cosima smirks and lets out a slight laugh, old habits die hard apparently. She marched down the sterile corridor and faced the heavy and metal door before her, with a deep breath and determined nod she knocked loudly. She was going to get some answers. However she found herself unprepared when actually faced with the very angry blond waving a gun. Despite herself she felt her breath hitch at the sight of Delphine in her white bathrobe, hair curled wildly, she felt a surge of longing that was then quickly smothered by hurt and fury. The blond had the audacity to ask her what “does she want”. Seriously? She would tell her what she wanted.

  
With a jolt she is brought back to moments before when Delphine was shouting and strode around waving her arms… she had declared Cosima a fool, a blind fool. She let Delphine’s words sink in… she still loved her, that her love for Cosima is the only real thing left to her, Delphine’s fear for her and her resolution to keep her safe. Cosima feels her rage slip away and doubt slip into place… she watches the blonde breath heavily, leaning over a side table. “Delphine” Cosima tries softly, as she tentatively steps forward and places a hand on Delphine’s arm. Delphine jerks from her touch and rounds on her, eyes blazing and almost sobs “you want me to let you go? Then tell me how Cosima… because I can’t. I just can’t.”

  
Cosima feels her eyes well with tears, and takes a deep breath and launches herself forward to stand on tiptoe and grabs Delphine’s face quickly, she braces herself for Delphine’s reaction and pulls their lips together. As she expected Cosima feels Delphine try to pull away but Cosima keeps one hand behind her head and the other around the blonde’s waist, keeping her in place. Delphine struggles harder and Cosima felt tears touch her face, she releases her grip and Delphine lurches away, tears flowing and with a surprising move slaps Cosima squarely across the face. Cosima gasps and looks at the blonde who defiantly looks back before Cosima lands a slap of her own across the blonde’s cheek.

And there they stand, both women with a hand raised to their cheek, chests heaving and then they are on each other.

  
Cosima’s hands are lost in Delphine’s mass of curls while Delphine’s are working at the buttons of Cosima’s coat. Delphine sheds Cosima of her coat in a second, pulls back to whip off Cosima’s shirt over her head before pulling her back desperately into another scorching kiss.

  
Cosima feels overwhelmed, Delphine’s touch feels so familiar but so electrifying at the same time, her kiss is literally breath-taking, and Cosima’s mind reels as Delphine’s demanding tongue passes over Cosima’s. Cosima feels she is on the edge of abyss, about to fall in, her heart is racing, but in her mind she knows she needs some answers.  
A sharp tug pulls Cosima from her reveries, Delphine in surprising a rather move has rather aggressively shed her of her belt in one fluid movement and is now pushing Cosima backwards towards the bed while unbuttoning her jeans. Cosima panics, she is overwhelmed by feelings, lust, hurt, and confusion. She knows that she and Delphine have to come to some resolution one way or another. Cosima grips Delphine’s wrists to stop her conquesting hands and breaks off their kiss. As she looks up into Delphine’s eyes, she sees the rawness of emotion, even under that she sees such a desire and yearning that Cosima could only ask herself how could she have ever thought that this, them, was not real. Cosima sees all this and Delphine's distress at their lips parting, Cosima sees the lust in her eyes and she recognises the woman. She is here, Delphine is here.

  
Delphine looks down at Cosima as her heart beats out of her chest and she feels blood roaring in her ears. She could see Cosima’s lips moving, but she can't make sense of the words, all she could see was her lips, all she could think about was finally being able to touch the clone for the first time in months. She wanted her badly.  
She looked at Cosima standing there in her bra and her jeans half shed and she vaguely wonders how she had managed to remove so many layers so fast. Slowly Cosima’s words start filtering themselves into her consciousness “what are we doing Delphine?... Delphine?” Delphine shakes her head, her curls bouncing around her shoulders and simply responds with the truth, “I do not know Cosima.”

  
Cosima looks up at her, and Delphine allows herself a second to revel in the closeness to the clone. She was just so beautiful, merely looking at her took Delphine’s breath away. She looked well, very well, she breathed easily and had a healthy glow to her skin, Delphine let her eyes trail over the body she had long missed, still half clad in jeans that Delphine had hastily pulled down. She smiled at the sight and let her eyes keep drifting over Cosima’s body, resting on her breasts, still clad in her bra. She had missed this so much, and despite what she had said to Cosima about the French enjoying lovers, so desperately trying to feign nonchalance as she was confronted with shay in THEIR LAB, Delphine had taken no other lover. She had wanted no one else… she never will.

  
Cosima observed Delphine’s eyes graze her body and despite the confusion her heart skips a beat at the lust in the blonde’s eyes and she is stirred by the reaction her body evokes in Delphine. However when Delphine’s eyes land, and stay resolutely on Cosima’s breasts she decides to intervene, as this is going nowhere fast towards an actual discussion. She lifts her hand to Delphine’s chin and gently raises her chin so Delphine is looking into her eyes.” Seriously Delphine, we need to talk, what the hell is going on?” With a sigh of resignation Delphine says “Cosima, I told you, je ne sais pas.” As she breaks the embrace and goes to turn away.

  
Cosima’s hand reaches out of its own accord to grab Delphine and pulls her in by the waist. “ No, don’t go.” Delphine looks down and sees fear and hunger in the brunette’s eyes, so she does the only thing she can do, she leans down to capture the brunette’s lips with her own and this time is met without restraint by Cosima. Cosima’s hands go to the shoulders of Delphine’s bath robe and pulls them down, exposing the woman’s collarbone, Cosima bends to kiss her neck while Delphine moans softly, raising her hands to cup Cosima’s bra clad breasts. Encouraged, Cosima pulls down the upper part of the robe, exposing Delphine’s naked upper body. Cosima takes a second to appreciate Delphine’s perfect form, the long neck, and her soft and perfect breasts before pulling the taller woman into deep a ravenous kiss. Delphine melts into the kiss, snaking her hands around the smaller woman, unclasping her bra and removing it in a flash. Delphine pushes them chest to chest, their bare skin colliding with a scalding heat, the two women cling together for a moment, not kissing, just breathing heavily, eyes locked and foreheads resting against each other as each woman savours the sensation.

  
Cosima is the first to break the spell as she explodes into a full watt Cosima smile, the tip of her tongue poking between her teeth and her eyes glittering before she reaches down to take off her shoes, socks and jeans. That smile. That is what had captured her attention and really drew her to Cosima at first, Delphine had not been privy to one of these smiles since she was sent to Frankfurt, and seeing it she literally felt her heart drop to her stomach, huge goofy smile erupt on her own face and a light giggle come from her chest. As Cosima straightens up to stand before Delphine, clad now in just her underwear, the blond takes a long look over the body she had missed so much, and with a sigh Delphine’s hands drop to the belt of her robe and loosen the tie around her waist. With a slight shrug of her shoulders the robe slips off her body and falls to the floor. Cosima moves forward to caress the naked woman before her, Delphine is dotted with freckles and the occasional mole, her skin gleams ivory, her hair even curly reaches past her shoulders now, her stomach is taught and quivers with anticipation. Cosima reaches out to slip one arm loosely around Delphine’s waist, the other slips up slowly between them to brush Delphine pink nipple lightly, Delphine lets out a low moan and Cosima slips around Delphine, she lays her head against Delphine’s spine, as she runs her hand slowly from Delphine’s clavicle to hip and back again. Delphine shudders, eyes closed savouring in the sensation, until she cannot stand it anymore. Delphine turns suddenly and clasps Cosima’s head between her hands and kisses her, her mouth open, demanding and wanting. Delphine begins to push Cosima backwards toward the bedroom, kissing her deeply as she goes. Reaching the bed Delphine pushes Cosima backwards and watches her as she falls back slowly, enrobed in nothing but her underwear. Cosima looks up at her from the bed, chest heaving and eyes dark, she wordlessly beckons Delphine with her finger and Delphine wastes no time beginning a slow crawl up and above Cosima’s body, when she reaches Cosima’s eye level, she smiles and the brunette pulls her down sighing a soft moan.

There they lay upon the bed wrapped in each other’s embrace, their kisses start slow, weighed down with words unsaid but as the kiss draws on it draws them in, and the women kiss deeper, harder and more urgently. As the kiss becomes more passionate so do the women, their hands begin to roam over soft skin but Delphine sits up suddenly, startling Cosima who blinks up at her. “Delphine… Is everything ok?” Cosima looks at her worriedly. Delphine just looks over her body, teeth between her lips, before looking at Cosima with molten lust. The raw heat in Delphine’s eyes is enough to make Cosima’s heart race, and she feels the responding heat rush between her legs. Delphine’s hands move quickly to Cosima’s hips “ Viens, enleve ça. I want these off” she says pulling at the offending materiel swathed around Cosima’s hips. Delphine pushes Cosima flat and looks at her from above, admiring the tight body of her sallow skinned lover. Her eyes trace the collarbone she knows so well, over Cosima’s breasts, over her flat stomach down to the dark patch between her legs. As Delphine looks on her heart constricts again, before her, ready for her, is the most beautiful woman she has ever met… her eyes glaze as she looks at Cosima and says simply “ Cosima, you are just so beautiful”. Cosima is touched beyond words and pulls Delphine to her, their bodies colliding, flesh flush against flesh, scalding their skin where it touches.

  
Delphine dips her head and captures Cosima’s lips again, and slips her thigh between Cosima’s and starts to roll her hips, dropping one hand to Cosima’s breast and the other braced against the bedframe.

  
Cosima puts her hand on Delphine’s hips, the hips that she trailed kisses along so many times before, and that now move against her with increasing force and speed. Delphine releases Cosima’s breast and draws her hand slowly down Cosima’s abdomen to feel the soft cleft that had been the source of so much of her pleasure. Delphine lets out a soft “ mon dieu” as her fingers glide over the dark, trimmed hair to slip between Cosima’s soft lips. Cosima is wet. Very wet, she feels as soft as velvet and the heat of her felt like a flame against Delphine’s hand. Delphine’s hand moves languorously, feeling drunk as she savours the feel of Cosima, kissing her, touching her while breathing soft “oui’s” against Cosima’s mouth in response to Cosima’s more throaty moans.

As Delphine’s ministrations become more rapid and concentrated, Cosima lets out a shaky “fuck as Delphine looks down at her beloved and grins. Cosima matches the rather smug grin now and in one smooth movement rolls Delphine over onto her back, trying to gain the upper hand. Delphine however, keeps her hand firmly in place and Cosima straddling her seems to have given her a distinct advantage in her quest as she cocks an eyebrow at Cosima as she slips one finger into Cosima’s warm centre, causing Cosima to exclaim a soft “Oh”.  
Delphine licks her lips at the sight before her, Cosima is naked and straddling her, glistening and looking rather adorably surprised as Delphine smiles and slowly adds a second finger, sliding them ever deeper, her thumb brushing Cosima’s clit, causing Cosima to moan loudly. Delphine bites her lip at the sight, she was never like this before with any of her "lovers" but Cosima brings out something primal in her and with a moan she says “move for me”

  
Cosima’s breath hitches in her throat as she begins to move her hips up and down slowly, moaning unrestrainedly and raising a hand to cup her breast. 

Delphine continues to bite her lip and looks at the dark beauty’s body flexing over hers, she literally has never found anyone as sexy, or beautiful. With a yearning groan she sits up hand still in place and slips the other around Cosima’s waist, lifting the brunette up with her hips as she kisses her neck. “Cosima I missed you so much” she breathes lightly into Cosima’s neck. Cosima pulls back and takes Delphine’s face into her hands her eyes shining with emotion as she kisses Delphine tenderly “I missed you too, I can't even begin to tell you how much. Come here Delphine. I want...I need to touch you.” she says as she raises herself from the blond.

Delphine feels her heart race double. It has been so long since she was touched, not since the last, last time with Cosima. She wants nothing more than to push the brunette down onto the bed and ravish her but Cosima’s eyes plead with her, and her body is begging for Cosima’s attentions. Delphine inhales deeply as Cosima lowers her body over Delphine’s, fitting their thighs snugly together. Cosima bends and draws Delphine into a deep kiss and she pushes her thigh slowly against Delphine’s centre. Delphine can feel the wetness of Cosima on her thigh and Delphine lets out a throaty moan as Cosima comes at her again, this time harder. Delphine raises her hips to meet Cosima’s, scratching down her back as the brunette bites her neck.

  
They continue their rocking, faster and faster until their breath comes quick and ragged, and neither woman can take more teasing. “Cosima…” Delphine moans, her voice full of frustration and lust.

“Fuck Delphine. I have gotta have you now” says Cosima and Delphine breaks into a smile” thank god…” she replies “ I am dying here”. They both laugh before the heat of their kiss pulls them back into the fit of desire. Cosima drops her hand and grazes the soft mound of tightly trimmed light brown hair. When her fingers finally slip between the folds of Delphine’s centre Cosima’s mind ceases to function. The only thing that exists in that moment is the soft heat that is Delphine, her smoothness, her wetness that is enclosed around Cosima.

  
A load moan and a buck of the hips brings Cosima back to reality and she moves her fingers from top to bottom causing Delphine to gasp and pull Cosima to her as Cosima continues her slow and torturous ministrations, avoiding contact with Delphine’s clitoris, teasing her as Cosima starts to caress her way down Delphine’s body. Delphine moans loudly as Cosima kisses her hip bone, biting it quickly before lowering herself further to Delphine’s warm centre. She licks her lips and regards the blonde beauty stretched before her and says in a low and hungry voice, “you have no idea how much I missed doing this to you “before she buries her soft and skilled tongue between Delphine’s folds and raising both her hands to cup Delphine’s breasts, pinching and rolling each nipple softly as the blonde grasps her head, a heavy “ merde” escaping the French lips. Cosima increases her pace as she swirls her tongue over the blonde, positively revelling in the softness and taste of Delphine.

  
Cosima feels the muscles tighten under the hand that rests on Delphine’s stomach, Delphine rolls her hips, breathing fast with eyes closed, a soft moan escaping her lips every minute. Cosima lowers one hand and slips one finger into Delphine, burying it slowly and pushing in and out slowly while Delphine roils in ecstasy. Slowly she adds a second finger and Delphine moves her hips to the rhythm of Cosima’s skilled fingers and tongue. Cosima curls her fingers, stroking the inside of Delphine, while massaging her clitoris with her tongue, occasionally sucking lightly on the swollen bud. Cosima feels Delphine tighten around her fingers and hears her breathing becomes more and more erratic as she mutters a slew of incomprehensible French under her breath. Delphine’s hips move of their own accord, helping Cosima’s fingers probe deeper and deeper. As she feels Delphine getting close she takes a second to look up at the blonde, who moans without restraint, her eyes are closed and one hand cups a breast, squeezing her hard nipple while the other is locked in Cosima’s dreads. Cosima smiles at the sight and increases her tempo and the rolling motions of her fingers, she feels Delphine get tighter and tighter and then finally break into spasm as she becomes undone. As her orgasm envelops her Delphine grips the headboard and her hips raise from the bed, Cosima feels the muscles release and recapture her fingers as Delphine lets out a low ragged moan “Meeerrdeee… Cosima”. Cosima removes her fingers and makes her way up and over the blonde. Delphine immediately pulls her into a hungry kiss, tasting herself on Cosima’s lips and murmuring “ ça m’a manqué tellement.”

“Ehh what was that, I love when you speak French and all but I’d appreciate a translation.” Said Cosima as she grinned down at the blonde beauty. “I just missed this. I missed us. I missed you.” whispers Delphine.

Cosima kisses Delphine lightly and replies “I missed you too, but you know, feel free to like show me exactly how much you missed me” Delphine arches an eyebrow at the brunette who is smiling a wide Cosima smile, “cheeky” she says before gently rolling Cosima over onto her back laughing softly as she says “ Are you sure you can handle it? I missed you a lot. I’m not sure I’ll be able to restrain myself.” She is rewarded with her statement by a wide eyed Cosima, who gulps audibly as she watches Delphine’s eyes rake her body with an intense and predatory gaze.

  
“Well Cosima? DO you think you can handle it, cheeky girl?” as her hands trace Cosima’s collarbone and drift down to the soft curves of Cosima’s breasts. Cosima nods frantically as Delphine moves to straddle her, causing the blonde to let out a soft laugh at the hectically bobbing head, throwing dreadlocks askew. “ Good” says Delphine as she bends down to kiss Cosima, and then muttering against her lips “ Because I’m going to devour you” before tilting Cosima’s head up to bite non too softly down her neck. Delphine slips her hands over the taught planes of Cosima’s abdomen and slips her hand once again between quaking thighs, groaning as she finds Cosima inundated, her hands gliding through slick, thick folds, stroking Cosima softly as Cosima lets out a low moan.

  
Delphine had to have Cosima, she had to ravage her, lay claim to her. She had to taste her. Delphine makes her way languorously down Cosima’s body, swooping her tongue over skin, breast and hip until she caresses her way down to Cosima’s thighs. Slowly Delphine parts Cosima’s legs and looks down at Cosima’s chatte hungrily. She glances up at the brunette who pants in anticipation and whose eyes plea a silent plea. Smirking to herself, Delphine bends ever so slowly, and lightly runs her tongue the length of Cosima’s core, this results inevitably in a loud exclamation of “ FUCK!” from Cosima, who bucks her hips in response. “ Shhh mon amour, we have yet to begin” says Delphine who holds her lovers hips hard to the bed. In one swift movement she raises Cosima’s ankles over her shoulders and pulls Cosima’s centre towards her, she then pushes her shoulders into the back of the brunette’s knees, forcing her legs back and spreading Cosima ever wider. She grasps the brunette firmly by the hips and revels momentarily in the sight before her, before finally dipping her head to at last taste Cosima once again.

  
It has been too long. Delphine revels in the feel, scent and taste. She loves this woman, she loves doing this to this woman. Delphine cannot describe the taste of Cosima, or the lust it brings her as she becomes all consumed by it, it is like a drug to her. Cosima is just simply indescribable, she is delectable, and she is delicious. Delphine remembers her surprise at the first time doing this, she was surprised at how addictive it was, how enjoyable it was to do. She loved Cosima’s noises, she loved Cosima’s responding movements, and she loved Cosima’s taste. Now, finally after so long she was finally doing it again with Cosima, and she intended to make the most of it.

  
Cosima’s body jerks and rolls under the skilled attention of Delphine’s tongue, however Delphine’s hands hold her hips firmly in place, keeping the Brunette in position. Delphine had missed doing this more than she ever thought possible, she runs her tongue along the length of Cosima again and again before concentrating on the swollen bundle of nerves that hold the key to Cosima’s undoing. Cosima moans loudly and unreservedly, yearning for more, but Delphine keeps a moderate pace, not wanting the brunettes climax to come before Delphine has really had the chance to appreciate the act she missed performing on the smaller woman.

  
“ Ne bouges pas” Delphine says firmly as she releases Cosima’s right hip, and still holds firmly onto her left. Excruciatingly slowly, she lifts her head to look as she sucks in a deep breath as she pushes a long finger into Cosima, finding her soaked and ready. Cosima shouts a fuck and grips Delphine’s hair while the blonde inserts another finger, her palm facing downwards, and dips her head again to swirl her tongue around Cosima’s pulsing bud. Delphine picks up her rhythm and turns her palm around to face upwards, turning and curling her fingers inside Cosima. Instantly she feels the muscles tighten around her fingers with astonishing force as she continues to curl and pull, and straighten and push away at the brunette.

  
    Delphine keeps a steady rhythm, fingers pumping the pulsating flesh while her lips latch onto the area surrounding Cosima’s clit. Delphine sucks and blows on the woman who is mounting higher and higher in the ecstasy of pleasure. Hearing the loud moans and ragged breathing of her love, Delphine decides she has let the smaller woman suffer enough. Grinning, Delphine stops her languorous ministrations and instead starts swirling rapid, tight circles around Cosima’s clitoris, moving her hand ever faster and harder as she fucks the brunette. Cosima’s reaction is instantaneous, she had been building slowly towards what she knew was going to be an earth shattering orgasm. As Delphine increases her pace, Cosima struggles to raise her hips, but Delphine holds her steady and with a particularly deep thrust accompanied by a skilled flick of the tongue Cosima’s body explodes in ecstasy. Cosima felt her body go haywire, she couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear, she had no idea that she was moaning Delphine’s name so loud that it was almost a shout.

  
Delphine felt Cosima’s orgasm as if it was her own, she felt the tension mount in Cosima’s body and her own as she willed Cosima to cross the point of no return. When Cosima came, Delphine felt the muscles as they spasmed around her fingers, she felt the jerking of Cosima’s abdomen as she raided a hand to hold her steady. Delphine kept her fingers pumping slowly, until she had drained every last shock from Cosima and then withdrew her fingers as Cosima came down from her high. Delphine kissed her way slowly up Cosima’s body, trailing soft kisses and endearments as she revelled in the smell and taste of the other woman who was lying beneath her, spent, eyes shut and muttering “Jesus, like wow. Holy watershed”. The blonde now reaching Cosima’s eye level smiled down at the woman she was so madly in love with and says” You are exquisite Cosima. Tu es tellement ravissante.”

Cosima smiles and pulls the taller woman into a tender and lingering kiss, when they pulled apart they lay with their foreheads touching while Cosima looks searchingly into Delphine’s eyes before taking a deep breath and saying “Delphine, I love you too. I love you so damn much." Delphine’s eyes fill with tears as a stupidly happy smile breaks out over her face, her dimples pop, and her eyes shine “ I love you too ma chérie, c’est toi le grand amour de ma vie. You are my everything.” Cosima shakes her head sadly “but Delphine… where do we go from here? we cant just go back to the way things have been… I don’t want to live another day missing you, wanting you, missing this” she said as she motions between the two naked women.

  
     Delphine’s voice breaks as she says “But Cosima… you know I cant. You know why I am doing this although god knows it is killing me. It’s too dangerous”. Tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to wrap her mind around the fact that this woman she loves so much cannot be hers. Cosima grasps the blondes face in her hands and locks eyes with her “No Delphine, you can, and you will! I love you, you love me. The rest is irrelevant.” "The rest is not irrelevant Cosima! It is your life I’m trying to keep safe, your sister’s lives!! I am treading a very thin line right now, anything could go wrong at any moment.” She says sitting up abruptly.  
Cosima puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her back down but Delphine stands up and turns away. “Cosima, this kills me, but I’d rather die and have you safe and alive than risk putting you in danger.”

  
     Cosima is infuriated, even after the passion, the confessions of love, Cosima could actually see Delphine building those walls around herself once again, shutting her out, and locking herself in. She simply can’t bear it, she launches herself off the bed to grab the blonde by the shoulders and shakes her, dark brown eyes boring into hazel, as she shouts “ Don’t you fucking dare leave me again! You told me you never would! I came back for you! I finally have you back again! I need you Delphine!” she finishes finally breaking down, reliving the pain of their separation, sobs wracking her body.

Delphine, heart breaking brushes away Cosima's tears and bundles the Brunette into her arms, she tries to remain rational but she is overwhelmed with indecision. By allowing herself to get involved with the brunette she is literally putting her right in the firing line, but Delphine is tired of barely living, she is tired of having no joy in her life... she wants Cosima and Cosima wants her. She loves Cosima, and Cosima miraculously loves her back. Making up her mind she snuggles into Cosima’s dreadlocks and kisses her upon the head as she says “Ok. Ok. I am not going anywhere, but we need to be careful ma chérie. No one can know, we must act as if nothing has changed. I need you to work on finding a cure Cosima. I, I must continue to play my role, but you must be completely honest with me, this situation with the book is untenable. Now tell me, is there anything else I should know?” Cosima looks up at her through tear ridden eyes before taking a deep breath. “Sarah is in London looking for the Castor original, and we need to find whoever gave them that book because they are right on their tail. And… there are things…. That don’t add up about Shay anymore…” Cosima finished with a worried sigh. Delphine stiffens before placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips then disengaging from their embrace she says “Leave it to me”.


End file.
